The petals fall
by Konoha's sexy flower
Summary: Sakura,a ninja teacher,& declared one of the strongest women in all countries ,gets a genin team and on one of her missions with them,sacrifices herself,to a new world,to find her true heritage.sp?.in this new world.
1. Prologue

Story**- The petals fall**

**Prologue**

Every day, since _he_ left, when Sakura was thirteen, Sakura regretted being the weakest one. Never being strong enough to get him, never strong enough to help her team-mates and sensei.

Always having someone to protect her, but no one to protect. After Naruto had left for his journey, Sakura had left on her own as well.

When people saw Sakura leave, she promised to be back, and left with a hooded figure. No one knew who the figure was, wearing a white cloak.

Sakura knew though, and she came back exactly one year later, and soon after that, was declared one of the strongest women in the countries.

She was known as the petaled-death, assassination missions were done faster than Tsunade herself could have ever done, even when she wasn't afraid of blood.

If someone talked to or about her, there was obvious respect in it, why? She had killed the Akatsuki leader, and destroyed Sound.

Well, more like rebuilt sound, that is. Sakura, even though partially in love with Sasuke, had signed and was fully BEGGING the execution of Uchiha Sasuke.

He had tried to kill her, Naruto, and all of Konoha, he was WORSE than Uchiha Itachi, his own brother that he swore to NEVER be like.

He was going to be executed, but before he was killed, two cloaked figures with red clouds on them had appeared and taken them.

After that, Sakura had taken the Jounin exams, considering she was obviously strong enough, passed EARLIER than the others.

She, along with Shikamaru and Neji, were the youngest people to be in ANBU, besides Itachi of course.

Sakura was first in ANBU, then 4 months later, Shikamaru and Neji had made it in.

Sakura had tried to not make friends with them, but instead just became acquaintances, close acquaintances.

After two years, at the age of 16, the same age as Yondaime, Sakura had passed ANBU, was offered the title of Hokage, and surprising all of Konoha, even Suna too, she declined.

Instead, she decided to become a teacher, more like her sensei Kakashi, instead of Iruka.

She would become a ninja teacher, and she was the best one too.

Naruto, even past his promise to return, hadn't returned, disappointing Sakura slightly, but she'd expected this.

Naruto had also promised to bring back Sasuke, but not one person knew where Sasuke was, making Naruto not return.

Jiraiya had returned, and said that Naruto had asked to travel alone, when he talked to Sakura, he gave her a necklace, with the kyuubi seal on it.

No one knew what the seal meant, except Jiraiya and Sakura.

The saddest thing to think of to her...was the fact that her best friend, her only friend, the most important person in her life, Uzumaki Naruto...was dead.

Instead of doing the normal thing, grieving, she had actually done the strangest thing in all the countries.

It made Jiraiya and Kakashi proud, and a lot more sarcastic, sakura had started reading Icha Icha Paradise series.

Naruto had always told her she should read it, surprisingly, it was _good_.

Sakura would never admit it, but it was good. Instead of complete and total naked women and porn, it was just like a romance novel.

A REALLY detailed romance novel. Yes, there was talking and stuff about Yuri, but there was a lot of good stuff besides that, it actually had a good plot.

She'd never found anything embarrassing, and asked Kakashi why he'd always giggled when he read it.

His answer made sense, _"Just to freak you guys out" _She'd also gone to the graveyard sight, and found Kakashi there, watching two ingraved names.

She'd also figured out, that when he meant 'lost on the road of life' he'd actually meant, 'visiting my old best friends' grave.'..sad.

The worst day ever, was when she'd found out her parents, weren't really her 'parents'.

She was found in the forest, a pink flame surrounding her frail body, on top of a lake, but not drowning.

She now knew, what Sasuke and Naruto felt, all those years of their sad lives.

Sakura became distant, and rarely showed her smile, and Konoha became more depressing.

That all lead up to this moment, in two days, she would be leading her first genin team, and she would be damn good at it too.

Time to begin the true story...with the kids

–End Chapter–

Me- I'm to lazy to do these things...and to all girls...KIBA-KUN'S MINE! Now, click the 'Go' button below, and REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1: School time Jutsu

Story**- The petals fall**

**Chapter 1- School time Jutsu**

Name-Idanu Sonaru

Age- 12

Sex- Male

Status- The White Ookami(wolf) sealed into him as an infant, blue hair and gold eyes, orphin.

Rank- Konoha Academy.

Comments- Loud, hungry(always), loves Ramen(remind you of someone?), hated by most, village prankster, average at jutsu, grades, in love with Higure Kisa, etc.-useless-(obviously the person writing this dislike Sonaru, ne?)

–

Name- Higure Kisa

Age- 12

Sex- female

Status- very smart, chakra control ability(allows her to do almost any jutsu, if she knows the perfect seals and what to do), gold-white hair, and violet eyes.

Rank- Konoha Academy

Comments- very smart, not lazy, know-it-all attitude, button nose, big forehead(like sakura...), not many friends, sweet, unless picked on, is in love with Hatsuru Akumu(-snort-nice name, huh?)

–

Name- Hatsuru Akumu

Age- 12

Sex- male

Status- Uncle massacred clan, left him half-dead in the middle of the street, only wants revenge on Hatsuru Kizami(uncle), for his clan, smart, athleticly great, grey hair and green eyes.

Rank- Konoha Academy

Comments- rude, know-it-all, depressing, hateful, rivalry with Sonaru, bent on revenge, 17 unofficial fanclubs, one unofficial Yuoi club, two official fanclubs, etc.

–

Beep-

Beep-

Beep-

'SMASH!'

If there was one thing you could figure out easily, it was the fact that Haruno Sakura was NOT a morning person...And she had no missions to do, nor training...so why the hell was she getting up at 7 in the monring?

School.

She shuddered, it felt strange to think that. 'School...' she hadn't thought about school since...'Sasuke...Naruto...Kakashi-sensei...'

Sakura sighed and got dressed in her pinkish-white cut halter top, and black jeans. She then put her hair up in a pony-tail and put on her hat to hide her face.

She put on her hidden weapons, and put her katana on her side. She had begun using the katana three years ago, after Sasuke left, after Naruto left, after she left.

She then put on her necklace, the one Naruto got her, it had the Kyuubi seal on it, meaning its sealing within the necklace.

'And they called Naruto dumb..' It was a VERY smart thing to do, when the container of a monster dies, without passing down their geans and the seal...mate and have kids..the monster would be released.

The last thing she wore was a pink-white cloak she'd gotten from her mysterious sensei while she was away.

Sakura began walking down the street, her eyes towards the ground, helping hide her identity.

Finally, the academy's familiar walls came into view, making her smile, which would send any guy she would pass, into a heart attack or sesuire.

Walking up to the school yard gates, she noticed the other teachers and nodded her head in acknowledgment, and continued through the gates.

This year, all of the senseis were going to choose the students, which was a new thing they were going to try, and if that didn't work out, then the students the next years would be all from different countries.

She walked up to the childrens' teacher, her old teacher, Iruka-sensei, and patted him on the shoulder, making him turn to her.

Iruka hadn't seen Sakura for three years, meaning it was rather obvious he wouldn't recognize her straight away.

"Yes?" Iruka asked politely, "Can I help you?"

Sakura didn't say anything, but showed her face and smiled, "What Iruka-sensei, don't remember your own student?" she asked teasingly.

Iruka still didn't get it, he recognized her green eyes...but from where? Or should he asked, whom?

Sakura giggled and spoke again, "Let me refresh your memory, Iruka-sensei." She took a step back, now all the students and teachers were staring at the cloaked figure.

Sakura pulled down her hood, and took off her hat, revealing her wavy, long, pink hair, that everyone could recognize from miles away.

The kids stared in awe, the seneis' in shock, and her ex-sensei of being surprised and taken off guard.

The kids whispered back and forth, even the teachers, because she to them, Haruno Sakura, was a legend, stronger than the senins, as strong as the fourth Hokage, and the beauty of a Goddess, in fact, most people mistook her for a goddess, and even bowed down offering all they could, to make her give them power, money, and luck.

Iruka snapped out of it and glomped his ex-student, "HARUNO SAKURA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU COULDN'T EVEN WRITE TO ME! YOU WORRIED ME SICK!" He screamed.

Sakura stared down at her ex-sensei who was still hugging her, "I...I had some...business to attend to...gomenasi..Iruka-sensei.." She said and continues, "but...um..ano..everyone is staring..." She pointed to everyone else, and Iruka jumped off her, and chuckled nervously with blush spread across his face.

Sakura just giggle softly and shook her head, "Isn't it time to begin Iruka-sensei?" She asked.

Iruka stared at her, and nodded his head, "alright class...LINE YOUR ASSES UP!"

Everyone got in line, a few were called up, and some failed, and rarely people succeeded, Henge no Jutsu was hard for kids just beginning.

"HATSURU AKUMA, YOU'RE UP!" Iruka shouted to the grey haired boys, who walked up with his hands in his pockets and stared for a second.

'Just like Sasuke...' Sakura thought.

"HENGE!" Akumu shouted and turned into Iruka.

Then he turned back, and all the girls gasped, applauded, and some even fainted.

'Oh yeah...DEFINATELY like sasuke.' Sakura thought sweatdropping.

"HIGURE KISA! UP NOW!" Iruka shouted to the golden-white haired girl, who just walked up.

'**HOLY CRAP! SHE LOOKS LIKE US!**' Inner sakura shouted, and outer Sakura agreed.

"HENGE NO JUTSU!" She shouted and turned into Iruka and turned back into herself, turned to Akumu, and shouted, "did you see that Akumu-kun? Were meant to be!"

Sakura grimaced, and Iruka noticed and sighed sadly.

"Idanu Sonaru...you're up.." Iruka said calmly.

Sakura began to get curious why Iruka softened at this name...A boy with blue hair walked up, and got nervous, fidgeting with his bright green and black blazer.

Iruka watched Sakura's expression go from neutral, to shock, to softening in record timing.

Sakura watched the boy...TRY to do henge, but he wasn't putting his hands in the right form.

Sakura couldn't take this, she walked up to the nervous Naruto-look-alike boy, and went right behind him.

She bent over and put his hands in position, when she backed up, she had everyone in the room, except Iruka, gaping in shock.

Sakura didn't help anyone, it would get her emotionally involved...but here she was, and she just helped an Ookami container, just for the heck of it.

Sonaru looked at Sakura, then grinned, Sakura softly smiled back, making the little boys and adult men drool, and the females accidentally smile along with her.

"Take your time, okay? Rushing it won't get you to pass, and concentrate, ignore everyone else, and tap in-sync with your inner self." Sakura whispered, so only him, Iruka, and some really good hearing sensei's could hear.

The boy nodded and slowly preformed the jutsu, while the boys and girls in the back were getting ready to make fun of him.

"HENGE!" Sonaru shouted, and there appeared an exact replica of Iruka, perfect.

When he poofed back, he glomped Sakura, and began thanking her, "I DID IT! I DID IT! DID YOU SEE SAKURA-SAMA! DID YOU SEE!" He ranted on, and told her that that was his first time actually getting it right, and sakura smiled again.

"Congratulations Sonaru-san."

Iruka smiled, but continued, until two more were left, and surprisingly, Sakura knew them, "KONOHAMARU, YOUR UP!"

Sakura stared dumbly at the boy, he was Naruto's 'student' wasn't he?

Sakura watched as he did familiar seals...but not henge seals...'Oh crap...he wouldn't...he couldn't...If naruto wasn't already dead...I'd kill him..'

(Ok, just so you know, no one has actually found his body, so they can't PROVE that naruto's dead..'kay? I had people bugging me for a while about that..sorry...)

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Konohamaru shouted, and the next thing everyone knew, the smoke cleared, showing off a naked lady with long brown hair and black eyes, staring at Iruka. "Hi Iruka-kun! I love you baby!" He/she shouted, giving Iruka a nosebleed.

When he changed back, he burst out laughing, and soon noticed there was at least one other person laughing too.

It was Sakura, and it was beautiful, like angels were strumming their harps over and over again, chiming beautiful sounds upon the world.

Sakura walked over to Iruka and put a finger in his face still laughing, "THAT'S THE -giggle- SECOND TIME YOU'VE FALLEN FOR THAT!-HAHA-"

Iruka pouted, huffed, and crossed his arms, "But it wasn't the right jutsu!"

"So! He passes, it actually takes some chakra for that trick." Sakura lied and winked at Konohamaru.

Actually, it took barely and chakra at all, even babies could do it.

Iruka stood up with tissues stuck up his nose...again...and continued to the last person, "Hyuuga Hanabi" he sighed and the shy hyuuga heiress stepped up.

Hanabi looked at Sakura, almost scared, and Sakura understood.

"Um, Iruka, can she preform a different jutsu, Hyuuga aren't supposed to do these jutsus, they're considered a disgrace, no Hyuuga is supposed to need it..may she?" Sakura asked giving him her famous puppy eyes.

Iruka sighed and scratched his head, "Hai, just this once..continue Hanabi."

Hanabi preformed some seals and her voice rang out, "BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" She shouted and created 7 of herself.

Girls stared in awe and jealousy at the same time, and Iruka nodded his head in acceptance.

"All of you pass, congratulations...now, it's time to have your teachers choose you, get in ABC order please, Sakura, please, would you do us the honor of choosing first? Not a suggestion young lady.." Iruka continued his long speech until she finally gave in.

-End chappie-

Me- I'm going to bed! SOOO TIRED! Good night all!


End file.
